A variety of electronic communications systems, including electronic email (“email”) systems and instant messaging (IM) system are well known. In some conventional electronic communication systems users navigating through webpages are able to interact with the webpages using the electronic communication systems. As one example, some webpages allow a user to email information about the webpage to other users. However, such conventional electronic communication systems restrict interaction with the webpages in a number of ways. In particular, the information about a webpage in the email may become outdated when the webpage is updated, and conventional electronic communication systems have no way to retroactively update information about the webpage if the webpage is updated, which may lead to inaccurate conversations about outdated webpage information. These limitations of conventional electronic communications systems provide users with relatively limited options for interacting with the electronic communications and prevent or impede users from performing a number of operations associated with the electronic communications, thereby reducing the usability of conventional electronic communications systems.